The Next 1-A
by Kaeru Mizumi
Summary: The next Entrance Exams have come around. After an astonishing year from the previous first years, everyone expects the next round to be just as good. However, no one could have guessed that the next Class 1-A would be a bigger target than the last. Rated T for obvious reasons. Also first BNHA Fanfic so expect it to start off rough.


**Chapter One**

**Entrance Exam**

_Kiaria's POV_

_Four faux villains; each worth different point values._

That's what Mic said, right?

More than ever I deeply wished Yamazaki was at the same location I was. Seeing everyone gathered with fancy gadgets reminded me of how low of a chance I had.

My quirk is pretty much useless. The more I use it the less rational my decisions become. Not that I'm a rational thinker anyways. Seiren is the rational one.

My habit kicked in as I stared at one particular person. I'm not sure what caught my eye, but he certainly was worth studying.

Pale as a ghost, he had shoulder length, messy black hair. Golden eyes flicked around until they landed on me. We locked eyes for a moment before he looked away.

He didn't appear to have any equipment with him. All he was wearing was a gray jumpsuit and dark brown combat boots.

"And...Begin!"

My feet moved before anyone else's.

I was off.

_Kazumi's POV_

That one moment I locked eyes with that dark green haired girl.

I could tell she didn't belong here. She was clearly unprepared.

"And...Begin!"

I noticed how she moved before anyone else. I watched as everyone used their quirks to race into the center. I figured so, after studying the arena. Everyone expects that most of the villains would be in the center of town.

It seems like that at first glance. However, if you really stopped and assessed the place, you would have seen the various abandoned factories just out of town. Destroy the problem at the source, right?

Sometimes teenagers can be pretty stupid.

While everyone raced to the center, I turned around and walked the other way.

_Seiren's POV_

I'm not ready.

I was already left in the dust, trembling. The only reason I decided to take the exam was for Kiaria. I had never aspired to be a hero. Why am I here?

I suddenly felt a tug on my hand, and I was pulled away.

"Look out!"

I was ready to turn and smack whoever pulled me over. Before I could though, I saw a two pointer run right through where I was standing.

"Are you alright? That was close."

The voice rang with confidence, so I turned around.

The girl had a huge smile on her face, though her white eyes were full of shock. Her light pink hair was gathered in a low, messy bun with a few orange peonies strung in.

"You should really be more careful next time," She told me. "Imagine if that was a real attack!"

"Uh..." was all I could get out.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl held out her hand. "I should introduce myself."

I wanted to shout at her that this was a limited-time exam, but she continued talking.

"Hana Uyemura," She said. "You?"

"Look, I would love to," I pushed her hand away. "But I have an exam to finish."

"Oh..." Hana whispered. "See you around."

I began walking away, but I swear I saw her sprout wings out of the corner of my eyes.

_Kiaria's POV_

15 Points.

I wasn't going anywhere with that. I glanced nervously around. Every foe seemed to have been wiped out.

I jumped as high as my quirk would allow, managing to grip the top window of one of the buildings. I pulled myself onto the roof and scanned my surroundings.

"Two Minutes left!"

My throat went dry. Two minutes? Already?

It was then that I noticed them. A cluster of three pointers not too far away. If I could take down all of them, I was almost guaranteed to pass.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop wasn't as difficult as jumping from the ground to the roof. My quirk increases my agility. Enhancing my drift, jump height, speed, you get the picture.

I zeroed in, and identified the weak point. I jumped in, screaming as I took down one with a simple kick. I ground my teeth as I stared at the other four in fury. They were fast, but not as fast as I was. I easily performed attacks, but with my element of surprise gone, the remaining bots took longer to take down.

Bots crashed around me as I struggled to catch my breath. At most, there were fifteen seconds left. I could possibly take down-

"Seventy Three points!"

My head jerked to the side. Some kid had just attacked the last bot and seemed to make it go down in one blow.

As the dust settled, I made out his appearance. He gave me a smug smile and laughed.

"Sorry about that, but you seem to be too slow!"

I didn't have enough time to think before Mic announced the end of the exams.

I had finished with a sad score of 27 points.

_Hana's POV_

I soared through the sky, scanning the area while pondering over what that girl had said. I saved her. She may have not been able to continue in the exam had I not saved her.

The least I could've gotten was a thank you.

That stupid purple haired girl. She completely ruined my self esteem for the exam.

I pierced the air like an eagle, taking the life from a two pointer before taking flight again. I dodged a few lazers from some hot headed kid. Swooped in and attacked a three pointer. All this without breaking a sweat.

I tried to focus on the exam, but the girl's response kept staying in the back of my mind. Sure, it was an exam, but if this were real you'd want some allies.

Another two pointed crashed to the ground as I dove. Something was up. It may just be my quirk and training, but this test seemed way too easy.

Suddenly, I felt something pierce my wing. It was something small-a pebble or something. But my wings are extremely delicate. I felt the wing break as I began freefalling through the air.

_Kazumi's POV_

"Two Minutes!"

My breath became heavy as I attempted to brush the dirt off my hands. I had taken down enough villains for 35 points, but I felt light headed. If I used my quirk just a bit longer, I was sure to pass out.

I blinked rapidly, recalling as much as I could about my situation.

I had 35 points. With two minutes left I could most likely rack up enough points to pass.

I walked into the shadow of the factory, only to appear at the start line. I'll just say, I didn't expect the place to be wiped clean. There wasn't a foe in sight. My eyes flicked to the damage buildings recieved. My heart tried pulling away from my chest, telling me to help the people inside. But I knew there weren't any.

"AHHHH!"

I turned toward the scream, seeing a boy with curly blond hair covering his head as a chunk of stone broke off not far above him.

I didn't hesitate. I ran towards him, jumping at the chunk. The second I landed I planted my hands on the smooth surface. The simple darkness swallowed the rock, but I was left with fading sight as I drifted out of consciousness.

_Seiren's POV_

Should I have introduced myself to Hana? No. I have an exam after all.

I reached for the gems in my pouch. I grabbed the ruby before running up to a two pointer. I let the flames lick my hands, then produce a jet of flames that melted the bot.

The next one pointer was easy. I used the ruby again, it being the most effective.

I traded out several. After the ruby I used the Jade, then aqua marine, and even the pearl.

It was well after the two minute mark. My quirk could never be used up in a sense, but like anything else it took up energy. I almost fell into a sitting position.

My quirk allows me to absorb abilities from different gemstones. It seems op, but it also has a two second cooldown.

A scream was heard from the air, and I let out a gasp. It was _Hana_. I quickly reached in and clasped my hand around a diamond. I reached out my hand, slowly lowering Hana to the ground.

"It's you!" She gaped as she ran over. "I...thank you! Why'd you do that? I thought you hated me! You really didn't have to."

I smiled. "First, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't hate you. Also, meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero." I reached out my hand. "Seiren Yamazaki.

"And...it's all over!"

**Review Replies**

No Reviews When This Chapter Goes Up


End file.
